In a multilayer capacitor, which is a type of multilayer electronic component, internal electrodes are disposed between a plurality of dielectric layers.
When direct current (DC) voltage or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer capacitor in which the internal electrodes overlap each other with respective dielectric layers interposed therebetween, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes and vibrations may be generated.
As the permittivity of the dielectric layer is increased, and the electronic component is increased in size, to obtain the same amount of capacitance, these vibrations tend to increase. Such vibrations may be transferred from the external electrodes of the multilayer capacitor to a board on which the multilayer capacitor is mounted. In such a case, the board vibrates, generating resonance.
That is, when resonance generated by the vibration of the board corresponds to an audio frequency within a range of 20 to 2,000 Hz, the vibration sound may cause user discomfort. The vibration sound as described above is commonly known as acoustic noise.
In order to decrease the incidence of such acoustic noise, a method of controlling a height of a solder fillet, a height of a solder contacting one surface of a multilayer electronic component when the multilayer capacitor is mounted on a board by the solder by allowing thicknesses of upper and lower covers of the multilayer capacitor to be different from each other has been suggested. However, there is a limitation in decreasing acoustic noise using only the methods as described above.